How to heal a broken heart
by tenshi.megami06
Summary: Yuuki loves Kaname. But one day, she finds out that Kaname died because he was killed by a group of vampires through a letter. The heartbroken Yuuki finds refuge in Zero. Zero, who had always loved Yuuki, tries to heal her broken heart. But will it work?


**A/N **Okay. This is my first fanfic ever. ZERO X YUUKI.

I really love that pairing. Even though I'm practically in love with Zero. XD

HAH. OKAY. SO. HERE'S MY STORY

by the way, the one in **bold **is Yuuki. and the one _italicized _is Zero

* * *

**Kaname.**

**Where are you?**

**It's been a month since you've left.**

**I've missed you.**

**I was hoping to get a letter from you. But you never did send me one.**

**I wanted to tell you how I felt.**

**I wanted to tell you that I love you.**

**-Yuuki**

Classes were taking place in the Cross Academy and as usual, Yuuki was asleep. Now that Kaname is gone, her job as a prefect is much harder since there will be no one to control the students of the night class.

Zero was asleep too, of course.

"Yu-uuuuki. Yuuki, wake up." Sayori shouted. Yuuki just moans because of her sleepiness.

"YU-UUUKI!" she shouts again, annoyed.

Her voice was so loud it caused Yuuki to jump off of her seat. Yes, now she's awake.

"**Mmm. What's the matter? Why are you shouting all of a sudden?"** Yuuki complains, also annoyed.

"You're asleep again in class today. You've got detention again."

"**AGAIN?" *sighs***

"Yeah. Zero also has detention. He's been sleeping too. You sure got it tough, huh? Having class at day, and guarding the night class at night. Why can't Headmaster Cross hire someone else to guard at night. Your job's interfering with your studies. Anyway, good luck. Zero seems like he's in a really bad mood today."

"**Okay. Thanks! Bye Sayori!"**

She waves goodbye to Sayori with a , someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turns and finds it to be Zero. His expression was as usual, glum.

"_C'mon. We have to talk to headmaster Cross" _He said.

"**Okay. About what?"**

"_I can't take anymore of this. I won't be wasting anymore of my precious time protecting those bloodsucking monsters."_

"**O-Okay. Well. Actually, you have all the time in the world. After all you're a vampire. You're immortal. He-Heh."**

That was supposed to be a joke. But Zero didn't seem to think so. His face didn't change. He didn't react at all. He was just staring at Yuuki with the same glum expression that he wore just a few minutes ago.

"**W-Well. W-We should get g-going then. He-Heh."**

"_Let's go." _Zero quickly said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the Headmaster's room

They hurried to Kaien Cross' room and came smashing the door open, much to the surprise of Kaien, himself.

"Zero. What's the matter?" He said.

"_Being a guardian, that's the matter. Headmaster, can I quit? I don't want to waste my valuable time on them anymore. It's getting on my nerves. Plus, It's hurting our studies."_

"I'm sorry Zero. But I cannot trust anyone else to be the guardians of this academy, but you two."

"_Get another vampire hunter! I can't continue this!" _Zero answered back.

"Zero…Please understand. I don't trust anyone else, but you two."

"_NO! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND. AT ALL. YOU WERE VAMPIRE HUNTER! WHY CAN'T YOU-"_

"**uhm…If I can interrupt-"**

Yuuki knew that Zero's blood is really boiling this time. That he can't be patient with the headmaster anymore. She found a way to stop the argument.

"**Are those letters for me?"**

"Y-yes Yuuki. There are two of them. One from Kaname-sama, and another from the place where he was staying."

"**Kaname wrote!"** Yuuki was so happy, she didn't realize that Zero was still behind her. Still angry.

Zero got so annoyed, but not entirely because of the headmaster. He was also annoyed by the fact that Yuuki got the letters she had been waiting so long for. The letters from Kaname.

He left, slamming the door behind him.

But Yuuki couldn't care less. She was so happy about the letter that she didn't even bother to look where Zero was going or where he is.

* * *

_**Yuuki,**_

_**I have been away for so long.**_

_**I missed you so much.**_

_**Wait for me, Yuuki.**_

_**I will come back for you.**_

_**There is something that I have been keeping all this time**_

_**Something that I feel.**_

_**My feelings for you should no longer be kept secret.**_

_**Yuuki, I love you.**_

_**I've always loved you.**_

_**And when I come back,**_

_**I will prove to you how much I really do love you.**_

_**Wait for me Yuuki, my dear girl.**_

_**-Kaname**_

Yuuki can't help but cry, at the same time, smile. She felt like she was on top of the world. She was so happy that if she had died at that second, it wouldn't matter at all to her.

The person that she loves, loves her back. And will come back, for her. Who wouldn't be happy? But her happiness was cut as soon as she had read the other letter for her. The Letter that came from the place that Kaname was staying at.

_**Ms. Yuuki,**_

_**We were the one that sent the letter from Kaname-sama.**_

_**We figured that he was supposed to send it to you as he left this at his table.**_

_**We're sorry to be the one to say this to you but Kaname-sama recently died.**_

_**He was attacked by a group of vampires, while he was out at night.**_

_**Again, our apologies.**_

_**-Hotel Sekai**_

As she read the letter out loud, she couldn't help but burst into tears again. How she wished she hadn't opened the second letter. It would have been okay to wait for him, rather than finding out that he died this way. Through a letter. She haven't even had a chance to say what she felt for him. Kaien puts Yuuki in his arms as the poor girl cries her heart out.

She was so so sad.

Meanwhile, outside, it turns out that Zero hadn't completely left, and was listening outside. He wished that he hadn't left. So that he could comfort Yuuki. Headmaster requested Zero to guard the Academy alone that night, so that Yuuki can have time to recuperate after what she went through that night.

Zero didn't complain.

He was doing it for Yuuki.

Yuuki spent the night crying her heart out and Zero, guarding the academy.

**The next day…**

Yuuki seems to be composed and okay during the morning. She didn't fall asleep during class. In fact, she was participative and answered almost all the questions their teacher asks the crowd. She didn't fall asleep, and neither did Zero.

As for Zero, he was too busy watching Yuuki all the time. After class, Zero was looking for Yuuki, but she was nowhere to be found. He searched the whole academy but he still couldn't find Yuuki. While walking in the academy however, he could hear people whispering, "Isn't Yuuki-chan participative today?"

"Yuuki-chan should be more like this everyday"

And "Yuuki-chan didn't fall asleep. Weird."

He figured they knew where Yuuki was and asked them, _"Hey! Do you know where Yuuki is?"_

"Yeah. She's under the cherry blossom tree on the other side if the academy"

Not even bothering to say thank you, he just rushed off to that cherry blossom tree. He was too worried about Yuuki.

"_YU-UUUUKI!" _He screamed as he was running towards the tree.

When he reached it, he came face to face with Yuuki. Yuuki stood up and took a short look at Zero then shifted her glance quickly to her feet. She was expressionless. Zero wasn't used to that. Usually, she was always so cheerful, but not gently touched her faced and lifted it to face him.

"_If you're sad. Say so, Yuuki. Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside." _He said, smiling. An unusual sight.

After hearing this, Yuuki burst into tears and hugged Zero tightly. She was still crying. Zero hugged her back and they share a moment under the cherry blossom tree.

"**Z-Zero-" **She finally said a word.

"_C'mon. Let's talk. Let's sit down, Yuuki."_

They sit down, and for once, Zero let Yuuki talk about Kaname. All her feelings, she unloaded it to Zero. All of it. In fact, it hurts Zero too, that Yuuki loves Kaname so much.

After crying so much, Yuuki fell asleep. Her head on Zero's shoulder.

Zero smiled a bit, and whispered to himself, "If only you know how much I care about you. How I'd do anything for you to be happy…Yuuki. I love you."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I sure hope you do.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :D**


End file.
